Amputees use prosthetic limbs. In the case of for example a leg prosthesis, a silicon flexible stocking is pulled over the amputation stump. This stocking is equipped with a locking pin at its lower end. This pin engages a locking mechanism in the prosthesis to hold it securely in place.
With known devices, at the present time it is only possible to release the locking pin by pressing and holding a release button on the locking mechanism until the locking pin is clear of the locking mechanism. The result is that only one hand is free to be used on the actual prosthetic sleeve when it has to be pulled off. This is a problem for users who are in poor health, have injured hands or only one hand and where the silicon liner is a tight fit in the prosthetic sleeve.